This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Nonhuman Primate Reagent Resource-Resource for Nonhuman Primate Cell-depleting Antibodies: This program develops, produces, tests and distributes unique reagents for in vitro and in vivo use in nonhuman primate models. The aim of the program is to support NIH-funded investigator that utilize nonhuman primates in their research. AIDS related